Ink Paved Passion
by PiercedWolfGirl
Summary: Bella is a freshman in college, obsessed with a student in her indroduction to technology class. What happens when his tattoo that she inspired brings more then obesession? Rated M for lemons in later chapters. PLEASE r
1. Chapter 1

That Dragon Tattoo

I sat there in front of my computer, as frustrated as ever. I had a five page paper due within an hour, with only three pages written. I was getting nowhere, it wasn't my fault though. It was his! Well not directly, I guess you could say. Seeing as he had never even spoken a word to me, or even glanced in my direction. That didn't change the fact that my heart was pounding and my body on edge with the thought of seeing him in class within an hour. The only reason I continued with the crappy introduction to technology class. After all, I was very capable of turning on a computer myself. Though I must admit, it was an easy A for my college GPA. I was only a freshman, but you had to start early if you wanted everything to turn out right. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of his perfect features as I reluctantly finished typing the paper I luckily had memorized by heart. I pictured his deep emerald eyes, and bronze hair that I was dying to run my fingers through. My heart hummed as I thought of those gorgeous snake bites, the hoops wrapping perfectly around his thick full lips.

I jumped as my phone vibrating signaling I had ten minutes before class was to begin. I quickly hit the print button and grabbed my papers as that came from the printer. Snatching up my laptop and sliding it into its case I left my dorm. Glad my class was only a short walk from my room. A room that I had paid extra to ensure I had to roommate. There was nothing worse than an annoying roommate that you knew nothing about.

The moment I entered the room, I did my usual scan of the class, spotting him within seconds. I quickly scanned over him as I felt my breath catch in my throat. He had new ink, as if he wasn't hot enough, he had gotten a Japanese styled dragon wrapped up his right arm, the end around his wrist perfectly. The same tattoo I had admitted in a class discussion that I was obsessed with. Could this mean anything? I shook my head as I peeled my eyes off of him and made my way to the other side of the room, where I always sat. As far away from my favorite distraction as possible. I turned on my computer, and quickly went through the daily class assignments and began to work on the "first profile" assignment that was due next week. You would think a college professor would frown upon the thought of designing MySpace pages as a class assignment. But this teacher wasn't an average professor when it came to how he taught. It didn't take long to create the page and post it on the class bulletin so the others could add me. In fact, it didn't take me long at all seeing as I used my old account. I added the others that had been posted, and felt my heart thud the moment I added his. By scanning his profile I learned his name was Edward. Very suiting for him, and sexy. He was into body modification just as I was, and his pictures had a folder dedicated to his own modifications. I quickly scanned them until I can along the newest one, the dragon tattoo. In picture it looked amazing, the caption under it stating "From an inspiration of mine, I designed it myself." I sigh to myself as I realized I was detailing his tattoo to memory. It was a good thing no one could see my computer screen from where I was. This could be embarrassing if they were able too. I chewed on my lip as I nervously scrolled down the page to the comment section and clicked out a small comment on how cool it looked. After all it was part of our assignment to comment the others in the class. So I was just doing my work, right?

I flipped through the rest of his profile, taking note of his musical taste which seemed all over the place and noting the fact that from my observation he seemed to be single. Maybe I had a chance after all? If I could ever get up the courage to speak to him that is. I sighed as the teacher gave a short lecture, one I didn't listen to like always. We were dismissed after an hour and I quickly slid my laptop into its case as I felt someone come up behind me. I turned slightly, looking up at the figure to see the object of my obsession. My face turned red automatically.

"Thanks for the comment." He smiled warmly as he laughed, seeming to take note to my bright red face.

"I was only being honest. It's an amazing piece of work."

"I'm glad you like it, it took me about three weeks to design. You were my inspiration you know." He said as his lips tilted slightly into a crooked smile before he turned on his heel and left the room. I must have sat there, dumbfounded with my mouth open for several moments before going back to packing up my things. I had to hurry or I would be late for my job, and that was something I did not want. After all, it was a dream job for me.

_A/N thanks for reading, please let me know what you think so far. The next chapter will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

How Can You Handle That?

I threw my bag into the corner as I walked into the shop and sighed with relief. I was in the only place I felt at home around here since entering college. Carolina Tattoo was my home, the only place I truly felt peace. I had joined here with an apprenticeship right before school started and instantly melting into the personalities that were among me. Not to mention the amazing talent that was slowly enjoying the ability to decorate my once bare skin. I walked over to Alice as she was talking to a customer on the proper way to heal a tragus piercing.

"Hey Ali." I smiled as I slid into the chair beside her; the female in front of her looked to be in bad shape. Her face was extremely pale and she looked to be out of it. It took all I had not to laugh at the female's appearance after having a simple tragus piercing. I remember having mine done and laughing the whole time, then again everyone handles pain differently. The girl quickly paid and exited as Alice turned to me and giggled.

"You should have seen her, she actually started crying. I don't even see why she wanted it done." I shook my head as I knew who the girl was.

"She's in one of my classes. Her name is Tanya." I gritted my teeth slightly, wondering if this was another way to flirt with Edward. It seemed she had been trying to hit on him off and on from the beginning of the semester. Not that I was watching who he interacted with or anything. I sighed as I fiddled with the gloves thinking of the work I was hoping to get tonight.

"Alice, I want to try something tonight. When we close." I smirked a bit, my eyes widening with the thoughts in my head.

"Try what?"

"I want to tattoo myself. Nothing big of course." She about gagged with shock as she studied my face to see if I was joking. Which I wasn't.

And tattooing myself I did. It wasn't hard, and as painful as the rest of the tattoos I had done by the other shop members. It still didn't stop Alice from watching, seeming to be simply intrigued. While she was an amazing body piercing, she was not a huge fan of being covered in art. Sticking mostly to her tiny eyebrow ring and a tattoo of rose vines that warped perfectly around her tiny midriff.

When it was done I looked down as the inscription I had decorated my most recent tattoo with on my ankle. A simple statement from one of my favorite singers, "Memories sharp as daggers pierce into the flesh of today". I smiled feeling that it was a perfect addition to the gravestone and vines I had wrapped around my small ankle. I hugged Alice and spoke to Jacob quickly about the next time he needed me in before grabbing my bag and heading bag to the dorm.

Once inside I was free to let my mind wonder to the events of today. Edward had actually spoken to me, and finally after weeks of being in the same class as him I had a name to match his perfect god-like features. I turned on my laptop and quickly uploaded a few pictures Alice had taken while I was completely my tattoo. My heart raced as I noticed he was online, I could only hope he would see the work I had done.

I sighed and starting on some work for my classes in the morning knowing I still had hours before I would be able to set eyes on him again. At least I thought that until a message flashed across my screen.

"WhiteTigerTatts: The pictures were amazing, can I see it in person sometime?" my heart quickly pounded as I read the message that I knew all too well was from the lustful sex god himself, I replied asking him when he wanted to, and felt my heart almost thud out of my chest when the simple word now flew across my screen. I gave directions to my dorm before quickly removing myself from my laptop and making my way into my room. I figured my best choice was to go casual, though I did make sure my undergarments were completely perfect before slipping on a v-neck Tapout shirt and a midthigh skirt so most of my recent tattoos would be easy to view. I had just thrown my hair up into a pony tail when I heard a rap at the door.

_A/N I know short again, it will get longer, but I want to dedicate the whole next chapter to their discussions about the tattoos and everything :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Shit, This Is New

I was still in shock as he stepped into my dorm and nestled himself on my small black leather couch. He seemed more at ease in my room then even I was. Though he made the room so much more amazing. It seemed that he was the center of the room, or maybe I was just that pathetic by now. I remained quite as I fumbled nervously around the room, lighting the candles that I used regularly instead of the dim lights. It was more comfortable with the soft smell of the burning scents wafting through the small place. I quickly saved my finished homework documents before shutting down my laptop and making my way over to the black fur chair that was across from him.

"So, you're a tattoo artist?" he questioned, his eyes the brightest color in the room. A vivid green that I was getting lost in without even trying to. I sighed a bit and played with stray strands of hair that had fallen from my ponytail.

"Apprentice more like it."

"Well from the looks of it, you have an amazing talent. You're with Carolina right?" I nodded as he moved to the edge of the couch, leaning forward towards where I was sitting, his emerald eyes scanning along me as if appreciating me like a work of art. My heart was thudding uncontrollably and there was no doubt in my mind that he could hear it clear as day. "Mind if I see it? Closer?" I nodded as I watched him slid off the couch kneeling down as he took my small ankle into his hand, his fingers tracing along the thorn rose graveyard. He traced it slowly up my leg, his slender long fingers lingering on each thorn as his eyes gazed at it deeply.

I couldn't help the reaction that was coming from my body; his fingers left searing streaks where they glided along my tattoo. My breath was caught in my throat, and never before had I felt this good by someone just simply touching me. At that moment he looked up at me, capturing my eyes with his, I was unable to look away.

"You're beautiful." He whispered his voice low and husky. His fingers slowly reached up, tracing my eyebrow where three bars sat nestled in all their metal glory. I closed my eyes breaking the contact with his deep emerald eyes. I felt his fingers slowly trace down along my cheeks, hitting the studs that were pierced into my dimples. The moment lasted for what seemed like eternity, not that I was complaining. His fingers slowly ran along my jaw line and then back up before tracing the silver hoops laced in my ear. His finger slowly played with the tiny captive bead ring in my tragus as he sighed softly. I finally gained the strength to open my eyes, only to meet his which were only mere inches from mine. It was then that he placed his full lips against mine, tenderly. The world stopped right then.

Without a second thought my fingers were entwined in his gloriously shaggy hair, my nails massaging his scalp. The kiss only lasted seconds till he pulled away, gasping slightly and his face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, uhm I'm not normally like this." He whispered as my hand fell from his hair as he moved back. Running his own fingers through his hair, I caught a glimpse of his dragon tattoo. Reaching out, I softly touched the tip to the tail at the inner part of his wrist.

"How was I inspiration?"

"Remember, the discussion in class that day when people were so curious about your love for tattoos? When you started talking about a dragon tattoo, it clicked as the perfect tattoo to finish my back piece. I even added a bit in, to give you credit, he put his wrist closer to my face so I could see the small letters that stood for my name. I gasped slightly, my eyes wide. "I got it done at Carolina. I guess you weren't working there that day." He shrugged a bit as he left his wrist in my sight. I slowly reached out and began to trace the lines of the dragon.

"Jacobs work." I whispered softly as I noticed the style and coloring. Jacob after all was the most skillful. His Japanese coloring left his artwork memorable; along with the fact his freehand designing was the most amazing I had even laid my eyes on. He had over twenty years of experience and it showed very well.

"Yeah, Jacob has always done all my pieces. He is the best in the state, costly but you always pay for the best when it comes to body art." I smiled softly as I looked up at his face. My eyes lingering on his amazing lips, which were accented with those amazing snakebites.

"Alice does your piercings?" I asked as he nodded.

"She is quite an amazing person to deal with, and having her use a needle can be rather entertaining."

The talk flowed between us perfectly as he moved back to his position on the couch. Though the distance did nothing to the sexual tension that had formed in the room. It was late into the morning when I felt my eyes slide shut; he had fallen asleep only moments ago when the candles died out. I slide from my position in the chair and walked over to him. Looking down, I could barely make out his content facial expression as he slept. I touched his cheek softly before walking off to my bedroom to get some much needed rest. It took everything in me to leave him out in my living room alone, everything to keep myself from attacking his amazingly gorgeous body.

I laid down as my heart thrummed with the thought of the fact that a sex god was sleeping in my living room. Not only a sex god, but one that had taken place nightly within my fantasies. The one that kept my fingers working along my skin till I was wore out. I smiled softly as my eyelids slid closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_A/N hope you like this chapter, it was a bit longer. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel

I woke up that morning with the sound of my alarm clock blaring right in my ear. Smacking it with my hand I heard it clatter to the floor as it went silent. It would still work though, since it was a daily routine to abuse it when it woke me from my perfect dream. As I lay there, everything from the previous night had begun to sink in. I had really spoken to Edward. Not only that, but if I remember correctly he was fast asleep on my couch right now. I quickly removed myself from the bed and walked into the living room, where he was now awake glasses perched on his nose as he looked through a stack of papers. Well it seemed he had found my artwork. I leaned against the doorway as I watched him; his thick black frames making him look even more like sex than ever before.

"Like what you see?" I asked as he looked up from my artwork his face slightly shocked to see me standing there.

"Yeah, I never knew you had so much talent. This work is extremely impressive." He said as he flipped through the papers with extreme care, his slender fingers running along the details of my work. I walked over to him, and sat next to him as I watched him thumb through my artwork. "You'll be an amazing ink artist, you know that right?" I blushed a bit as he looked up from his glasses, his emerald eyes bloodshot and red.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked, my brows furrowing with worry.

"I slept in my contacts last night." He laughed a bit as he turned back to my artwork, stroking his finger along the detail of a fallen angel I had created one late night at the shop. "The detail in her is exquisite, almost as if you can feel her pain just by looking at her face. Almost as if she is real."

"She is real." I whispered softly as I remembered the pain I had been in the night she was created. It was almost the end of the summer, and my boyfriend of six years had left me. James was absolute perfection; at least I thought that before I met Edward. Getting to know him though, was slowly changing my mind. Maybe James was right after all. I had been settling with him all along. The pain slowly faded within the months afterwards, and my artwork slowly reflected that. Though the fallen angel had become my favorite to draw.

"Would you be willing, to use this in one of my pieces?" he asked cautiously, biting his lip slightly seeming to be nervous. I felt my heart flutter knowing that my artwork was good enough for him to desire it inked into his skin perfectly.

"I'd love too, I can even draw one specifically for you." I blushed a slight crimson as I watched his thick lips twitch into an adorably fuckable smile. I reached over and touched the angels face, pointing to the tears that were barely visible along her soft innocent face. "Pain is the easiest thing to draw when one knows exactly what it feels like. Losing the one you thought was your soul mate, can bring an artist to their all time low. She was my escape. This angel was my way to vent. I got over it because of her, and my friends at the shop." I whispered and mentally smacked myself for letting so much information flow freely from my lips to a guy I had only just started talking to less than twenty four hours ago. "Uh, sorry to much information." I whispered as I leaned back on the couch.

"No, it's perfectly fine. It's attractive, that you're willing to be real with me. Show me you have flaws and are human as well." He smiled as he continued to thumb through the drawings that marked the moments of my deepest depression. His fingers tracing along the angels features.

I slid off the couch and left him in the living room with my artwork as I closed the door and began my morning routine. Once out of the shower I quickly towel dried my hair before putting on a pair of tight ripped jeans and zipping on my favorite black lace corset. I clicked my necklace into place before setting to work on my makeup, giving my eyes a soft smoking look. I walked out to where he still was and perched on the edge of the couch. He was still completely absorbed in my mound of artwork, his eyes solely focused on every detailed I had taken hours to create. He eyes finally tore away from my work as he took in my appearance and smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

"You look amazing." I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at my phone.

"I have about an hour before my first class." He muttered under his breath as he ran his fingers through his detangled hair sighing.

"I need to go then, I have to get ready for my morning class as well." He muttered as he stood up, leaning over to give me a soft hug. "Sorry I crashed here last night, but your company was amazing." He smiled softly as he walked out of the dorm, leaving the place empty. The light seeming to leave with him. I turned to my desk and booted up my computer, sighing softly. I quickly clicked through the last bit of my morning homework before taking note of the time and packing up my belongings. Once finished, I took my laptop bag and slung it over my shoulder as I locked my dorm room.

The first class went by surprisingly fast; as I exited I made my way towards the cafeteria I was stopped by that strawberry blonde from my third day class, Tanya as I recalled her name. "Bella is it?" she cooed softly as her blue eyes narrowed, watching me intently. I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for her to state what she wanted.

"I saw _my _Edward leave your dorm this morning. Let's make one thing clear, stop trying to whore on what's mine. You'll pay if you keep on." I scoffed as I stepped towards here, clearing the few feet that were between us. My tone threatening as I spoke.

"Let's make this clear, he doesn't belong to you. And who is at my dorm, is none of your business. I have a private sweet, so I have the privilege to have over who I want. Second he would never go after a low life like you. He has an eye for women who appreciate physical art. Not ones who cry over a tiny little piercing." I spat as I walked around her, leaving her there with her mouth open.

She wasn't going to give up, that I knew. Though I didn't really care, I had dealt with far worse girls when I was dating James. Clear cut, perfect James. Perfect in all aspects that I wasn't. He had cringed each time I discussed my desire of being a body modification artist. I am not even sure how we lasted the six years that we did. We had absolutely nothing in common. When it came to art, he had no eye for it. My passion was thought of as a waste in his eyes. Not that it mattered anymore, but at the time, it helped fuel my desires even more.

For some odd reason, doing what James hated made me surge with thrills.

I sighed a bit as I gathered my lunch and took it back to my dorm. I hated eating in the crowed lunch room; it felt so much like high school for me to have any peace. I turned on my computer and logged quickly into MySpace as I sat there chewing my on sandwich. I checked the comments and accepting the picture comments from the people that were both horrified and in awe at the fact that I had tattooed myself. When I read Edwards comment my heart thudded against my ribcage widely. I looked at my list to see that he was online and quickly clicked out a message and sent it to him.

_TaTtxPassion_: My dorm is lonely now.

_WhiteTigerTatts_: Wish I could have stayed longer. You're awesome to be around.

_TaTtxPassion_: Are you sure your girlfriend won't get mad, with you being over here. She was pretty ticked when she ran into my after my first class.

_WhiteTigerTatts_: I don't have a girlfriend, who are you referring too?

_TaTtxPassion_: Tanya, she said you were hers.

_WhiteTigerTatts_: Shes pathetic and really not my type. So no I'm not hers.

_TaTtxPassion_: She was at Carolina yesterday, getting a piercing.

_WhiteTigerTatts_: Really? How did that go?

_TaTtXPassion_: Well Alice said she was crying. It was only her tragus too.

_WhiteTigerTatts_: Wow that is rather sad. Eh, I kind of hate talking online.

_TaTtxPassion_: Oh, should I let you go?

_WhiteTigerTatts_: No, I was wondering though. Could I come over again tonight? I promise I won't stay as long.

_TaTtxPassion_: I'd love for you to come, and you can stay as long as you want. Your company is very much wanted.

_WhiteTigerTatts_: See you in class, in thirty?

_TaTtxPassion_: Of course.

I giggled softly as I turned off the computer and finished my food. He had completely taken over my thoughts as I curled up on the couch, my sketch book in hand. I sighed a bit, humming softly as I began to sketch out the etchings of my fallen angel. One that would be perfect against the skin of the god I was creating her for. I took the longest time on her face, hoping to make it absolutely perfect for it. I finally finished the full lips, leaving them in a pouty depressed state since it seemed that was the look he was attracted to in my angel. Sighing I set the sketch aside and grabbed my things. Hating to leave my artwork unfinished, but knowing I would be with Edward in a few moments.

_A/N I adore where my story is starting to go. I won't have lemons for a few chapters, because I want the strength in their relationship to grow before it becomes physical. Besides its always best for those who are patient and wait. Though if I was Bella, I would have raped him like crazy by now. Especially seeing as he was passed out on her couch._


	5. Chapter 5

Desire

Going to class was the same old thing I had been doing all semester; the only change was Edward had now chosen to move from across the room to sit directly beside me. I couldn't help but giggle as my heart sped up a few paces with his close proximity. After all you would think it would have calmed down after last night. I was not complaining though, this feeling in me was very new. Yet I loved it, I had never felt it with James. In fact I'm sure I never really felt anything with James. But that no longer mattered, he was still stuck in Forks, and here I was across the United States in a North Carolina college staring at someone that seemed too good to be true. I remembered the first time I saw Edward, well more like the first time I almost ran him over. I grimaced at that thought and wondered when he was going to figure out it was me and my bad driving skills that he had collided with that very night. Pushing that thought aside I focused on what was at hand. The Greek god before me and the fact that I had completed today's assignment already.

"Hey Isa." He smiled warmly as he looked up from his computer screen to meet my eyes. He was still wearing those sexy fuck-me glasses, and I could feel my body hum with appreciation. What was wrong with me? I had never acted so lustful over a guy before. It was like I was a teenager consumed by my hormones once again. Not something I was proud of, seeing as Edward was so much more than just good looks. "Going to Carolina today?" he asked.

"Uhm, No Jacob said that since its only Tuesday he doesn't have much booked. He asked me to come back Thursday though and work through the weekend." I slid into my chair and began to unpack my laptop, my eyes focused on it as I hoped to keep myself from looking like an idiot. Seeing as I was always good at doing that when I got nervous.

"So do you want to just go straight back to your place, I want to show you a few ideas I have for a back piece you might like." He smiled as he clicked away through images on his computer. "I may not be as skillful with free sketch as you are, but I am amazing at computer graphic designs from scratch."

"I'd like that; I have a class at eight tonight though. But you can just hang around my place till it's done. I'll only be gone for about two hours." He nodded as he went back to the electronic sketch pad in his lap. His bronze hair falling over his face as the pen went across the pad in a flurry of movements. I sat there for several moments just watching him in complete awe. The way his micro dermal piercings perfectly accented the ivy leaves that dripped along his collar bone in utter perfection. My eyes dipped along the snug band t-shirt he was wearing. I couldn't help but wonder what he looked like underneath the shirt, if he muscles were as defined as they seemed to be. Also how did his back piece contrast with the beauty of his viewable tattoos? Were the pieces hidden even more extraordinary then the few I could lay my eyes on now. I sighed as I tore my eyes away from him when the teacher came in to begin the lesson. I turned to my computer, tuning him out as always while I searched artists on one of my favorite sites, Deviant Art. Silently Edward reached over, his long fingers touching my mouse pad as he guided it to the address bar and quickly clicked in a homepage for deviant art before allowing me to go back to my surfing.

The page I knew too well, it was an artist I was quite fond of. Amazing talent that far surpassed mine. I quickly looked to Edward in confusion as he smiled and mouthed the words "that's mine". I blushed and turned back to the computer screen, scanning his artwork with a completely different eye. When it came to digital artwork, there was no doubt that Edward had a truly amazing talent. I spent the rest of the class period going through his work and adding him to my own account. When we were finally dismissed he looked at me and smiled.

"You're DeathOfAnAngel?" I smiled blushing a bit, I slid my laptop carefully back into its bag as I stood up waiting for him to gather his things.

"Yeah, Deviant Art is the only place I can post my deepest artwork without being judged by those that conform to society. You know?"

"Yeah, it's where you actually are accepted for your talent and raw abilities. Not what they want from you." He stood up and walked out of the room with me quickly on his heels. The conversation flowed freely and easily between us all the way back to my dorm and even passed that as we found ourselves in the same spots we had been the night before. He leaned over the couch, picking up the sketch I had been working on earlier that morning for him.

"She's beautiful." He whispered as his eyes took in the features of her soft yet powerful face.

"She's the one I'm designing for you." I watched his eyes light up with the words I spoke and I knew then that I was pleasing him so far with the detail of her. A swell of pride surged through my body, and never before had I been so proud of my talent then right now. "Can I finish her? You can watch." I asked as I walked over to him, curling up on the couch beside him. He handed me the sketch pad and the pencil I had been working with. Leaning back his eyes remained on me. I set forth designing her tattered clothes, working hard to depict the fallen feathers surrounding her. Deciding at the last minute I added shackles to her wrists, leaving the chains of them severed as if she was free at some point yet unwilling to move from her imprisonment. It took me nearly three hours before I was finally finished with her, my own mind lost within the world of my art. I handed the drawing to Edward, biting my lip as I watched his eyes scan the sketch with an appreciative look.

"She's perfect, absolutely perfect." He whispered as his fingers guided along the edges of the feathers that remained on her wings. "Will Jacob be willing to do this?" he asked curiously as he looked to me through his thick eyelashes. I nodded a bit as I sat up, stretching my body.

"He will make me do the lining. If that's okay with you." I blushed a bit at the thought of touching him in anyway.

"I'd like that if you did." He smiled softly as he set the sketch down neatly beside the couch, before turning his attention back to me. He reached up softly, his long slender finger running along my jaw line ever so slowly. My breath hitched as I mentally reminded myself that I must stay calm. He leaned forward towards my ear, his breath hot and heavy as his lips neared my lobe. His free hand danced along my wrist, tracing the tattoo of bleeding thorns, the one that was used to cover all the scars I had placed on myself from stupid mistakes. His fingers ran lightly up my arm and across my shoulder blades where my own micro dermals laid, nestled in all their perfection.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear as it sent shivers throughout my body, I had no voice at that moment, so I merely nodded. His finger then dipped under my chin lifting it slightly as his lips pressed against mine in a passion I had never felt before. Within seconds my hands were entangled in his hair and I was kneeling on the couch pulling him as close to me as my body would allow. His hands cupped my ass squeezing it tightly as he brought me down against the couch, his body hovering over mine. Our lips still locked, while his tongue explored my own. His fingers dance along my sides as my shirt slid up leaving his fingers to touch my bare midriff. It was then that I could tell he truly wanted him, his throbbing erection pressed into my heated core and I moaned into his mouth.

Within split seconds it was all over as he abruptly sat up. Detangling himself from me completely, his face blank with expression yet his eyes showing a deep sadness, and even fear? Before I could sit up to find out what was going on in his head, he spoke.

"Fuck Isa. I'm sorry. I have to go." He muttered and fled from the room leaving me laying there. My body heating with desire and a dumbfound look on my face. I sat up, my breathing still heavy from the make out session. Running my fingers through my hair, I felt clueless. What had I done wrong? I sat up bringing my knees to my chest, worried. I couldn't figure out what went wrong, but the look in his eyes showed that something was very wrong indeed.

I sighed, reaching over I tugged my laptop from my bag and placed it in my lap turning it on. I used this time to try and distract myself from the scene that had just happened. I flicked through random websites before finally settling on the fact of getting an early start on assignments for the rest of the week. Something that I was very use to doing.

It was nearly eight before I finally grabbed my laptop and books, leaving my dorm. I had come to the conclusion then that he would not be coming back anytime soon. Whatever the issue was, he had left and there was nothing I could do about it.

_A/N hope you enjoyed it. Follow me on twitter 3 the username is PiercedWolfGirl. _


	6. Chapter 6

Forgetting

Walking home after class I pulled my hood over my head, sighing as the rain began to fall. The early winter air was beginning to grow chilly and my combat boots were squeaking as I entered the housing complex. The hallway was bright as I made my way to my home, unlocking the door I walked in. I couldn't explain why I felt so odd and lonely at that very moment. It wasn't like I had known him all that long, so I shouldn't be attached. Should I? I felt pathetic as I dropped my stuff onto the couch, wincing slightly as I remember just hours ago what had almost taken place there.

I walked to my room, shrugging off my clothes and hitting the button on my itouch speakers. The music wafting through the bedroom and bathroom as I turned on the shower, stepping in once it was hot. My muscles were tight and sore from all the worry I had put myself through in the past few hours. No matter what I did, I couldn't get him out of my mind. As I ran the body soap over my stomach and sides I could only imagine how it would feel if he was the one touching me. I could feel the reaction that just my thoughts were having on my body as I felt the moisture build between my legs. I gasped as I dropped my cleansing item, allowing my fingers to dip lightly into my folds. My index finger slowly entered me as my thumb lightly pleasured my throbbing clit. I pictured his green eyes looking up at me in wonder as it was his fingers pumping into me steadily. My breathing began to hitch as I leaned against the wall of the shower for what little bit of support it would give me, my free hand finding my nipple. Pinching it and rolling it between my fingers as my imagination was solely focused on him. My moans were growing in volume, though I paid no attention to that. Only my thoughts of what his amazing talent would be like. It was only a few more moments of teasing my clit until I came hard on my hand, leaning against the shower wall, my hand now gripping the railing so I would not fail, I gasped for breath. Never before had something felt that amazing.

It took several minutes for me to come down from the high of the orgasm I had just had. Never before was I able to give myself one, and beyond that I topped anything James had ever done for me. Thanks to the imagines of a now ghostly part of my life. I finally summoned the energy to get out once the shower had turned cold, slipping on a shirt and sweatpants I went into the living room. Sighing a bit as I pulled out my computer and went through some late night studying, my only hope for tomorrow would be seeing him in that dreaded class we shared. I logged on quickly and started reading over my notes, realizing it was worthless to even try I slammed my computer lid shut in annoyance. I went to my room, throwing myself on the bed I laid there as my cell went off.

"Yeah?" I answered, my tone slightly annoyed.

"Bella, it's me Ali." Alice's chipper voice rang through the phone and I couldn't help but smile. She had that ability in her; the energy surge she brought into everything couldn't help but make you smile.

"What's up?" I heard her pause nervously and could picture her biting her lip as she wondered how to phrase the question I knew she was going to ask. It was something Alice rarely did, asking anyone for anything was a hard thing for her. She was strong willed and independent, something I truly admired about her.

"My brothers driving me batty over here at the apartment, I was wondering if I could stay with you until he gets his ass off his shoulders?" she spoke, her voice slightly hurried hoping that I wouldn't get annoyed with her request.

"Of course Alice, you are always welcome."

"Thanks Bella, I really owe you one. I'll be there in a few." With that she hung up and I tossed my phone on the dresser, thankful that at least I would have Alice's bubbly personality as a distraction while I cleared my head of that stupid ass Greek god. Yeah, I just called Edward, the object of all my bodily lust stupid. I have every right to do it too. After all what kind of guy practically gets all over a girl, leads her on then just gets up and leaves? A guy with no balls that is. A let out a ragged sigh, what was I saying here? I knew I would just be lying to myself if I said things like that, things I would never believe to be true. I could only hope that he had a real reason for just running out on me like that.

When Alice arrived we stretched out on my bed as she babbled on and on about how her idiotic brother was home after being gone for awhile only to be aggravatingly depressed and killing her mood completely.

"He has been like this ever since Leah died. I swear he needs a shrink badly" she groaned as she rested her tiny face against her hand, her eyes closed and seeming to be relaxed.

"What happened?" I asked in a tone that showed I was not trying to pry on her personal life, but curious as well seeing she had never really mentioned her brother except for the occasional babbling about his idiotic ways.

"They were high school sweethearts, you know the ones that everyone knows will last. At least everyone that didn't know them to well. She was a cheerleading and perfect, and well Anthony not so much of the typical guy to date a girl like Leah. That didn't matter though, and even though they fought constantly, they stuck it out together. At least until the night of our senior prom." She sighed a bit, her eyes now open and off in the distance of the memory she was speaking off. "Leah told him that night she was three months pregnant, at first he was ecstatic since he was sure of their life together. Until Leah told him she was positive it was not his but she wanted him to raise it anyways." Her fingers tugged at the short black spikes that were her hair. "I saw nothing wrong with this, they did love each other after all. Anthony saw different, he was enraged that she had cheated on him after four years. He refused to act as if the child was his own. Their biggest fight broke out that night, and he said he never wanted to see her again. She died that night, car crash with the baby's father apparently. I'm not sure my brother has forgiven himself for it yet, and all the what if's he thinks about."

"He has to learn to forgive himself sooner or later. It's not his fault it had happened." I watched her sigh softly as she nodded.

"He is stubborn though and would rather take the blame then accept the fact that it was just Leah's time."

Our conversation continued about her brother, how he was suppose to go to college for music but it changed due to the loss of Leah. It seemed that her brother was enrolled at this college as well, but probably didn't stick around much. He lived with Alice due to the fact that he wasn't one to associate with others. It was nearly two in the morning before we fell asleep sprawled out on my bed.

When I woke up in the morning I caught the smell of sausage. Getting up I walked to where my tiny kitchen was, my face furrowed and confused on who would be cooking this early. "Alice?"

Alice turned, the spatula in her hand with such a look of happiness that it should be illegal at this time of the morning. Bounding over to me she wrapped me into a hug and giggled.

"Go shower and get ready, breakfast will be ready soon, and then I have to go to the shop."

I did as she said and made my way back into the room, stripping off my clothes and stepping into the hot shower. Leaning my head back I let the steamy water take me over, relaxing every muscle that I didn't even know was tense.

The morning went by quickly and the afternoon came. Edward was not in class.

This went on for a week, Alice living with me and spoiling me rotten. While Edward seemed to have disappeared all together. My days at the shop were as lively as ever, with Jake showing me the art of Japanese coloring. I laughed when Paul was brave enough to offer his body as a way to experiment on my coloring skills. To his surprise and mine as well, it came out stunningly perfect. With all the fuss, and the arrival of my tattooing license I was able to distract myself from the missing piece that was Edward. I kept the drawing for his tattoo just in case he was to come back, though my hopes were not all that high.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Alice inquired one night while we lounged across my living room floor, the most recent horror film credits rolling on the TV.

"Sure."

"Why, were you so sad when we first met you? If you don't mind telling me that it." She asked softly, making sure I knew it was okay if I was not comfortable with it.

"Well," I sighed softly, knowing maybe it was time to trust her with this. Seeing as all the trust she had put in me the past week. "I was in love, at least I thought so. You know when you're young and that one guy everyone wants looks at you and not them? Well that guy was James for me." I closed my eyes, smiling a bit at remembering the person he was. "He was what every girl wanted. I should have been happy, and I forced myself to believe that I was. I spent six years lying to myself, we fought constantly. It was the worst of relationships, it got physical and I learned that pain was my friend. He hated the person I was, the passion I had for body modification. He wanted to change me, for me to be normal." I continued with my story on how James left me, and then how I ended here. Alice hung to every word, asking the perfect questions and giving the perfect responses. It didn't come off as fake, as it would with other people. She was truly being herself, and truly intrigued and concerned.

Finally the conversation died down and I began to work on the assignments for next week when there was a knock at my door. Alice bounded to answer is so it would not disturb my studying.

"Anthony!" she giggled stepping out of the door as she closed it behind her, the voices muffled due to the door. I sighed, focusing back on my computer screen. Scared that she would be leaving me now if her brother was back to his normal semi-bare able self.

It was several moments before Alice peeked in the door and looked at me, smiling slightly.

"Bella, can Anthony come in so we can talk? It's kind of chilly out here."

"Sure." I mumbled as I began engrossed in a chapter of my schoolwork, at least I made it seem like I was.

_A/N hehe I liked this chapter, hope you did too. Anyways as always, add my twitter PiercedWolfGirl and review please! I want to know what you think :3_


End file.
